Rouge
by Tinkariel
Summary: Harry se réveilla et découvrit qu'il avait les cheveux rouges, pourquoi ce genre de chose n'arrivait-il qu'à lui? UA, HPCD puis HPDM.
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour à tous, voilà le premier chapitre de ma première fanfiction. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira. J'ai déjà écrit les trois quart de la fic, mais je posterais un chapitre chaque semaine, comme ça je suis sûr de pouvoir la finir à temps.

Disclaimer : Bien sur, les personnages présent dans cette histoire ne m'appartiennent pas, ce sont de JK Rowling.

C'est un UA (Univers Alternatif) qui se passe plus ou moins à notre époque, donc pas de magie, enfin plus ou moins :P

J'ai préféré mettre cette fanfic en ratingM, parce qu'il y aura de la violence, pour un lemon je ne suis pas sur encore mais je préfère prévenir tout de suite, il y a des couples homo, alors si tu es contre, passe ton chemin, je ne te force à rien du tout.

Je tiens à m'excuser pour les fautes, s'il y en a, j'ai eu beau le relire plein de fois, il peut y en avoir qui soient passées sous mon radar.

Je pense avoir tout dit, en espérant que cette histoire vous plaira...

 **Rouge**

 **Chapitre 1.**

Harry se réveilla comme tous les matins, depuis qu'il avait commencé à travailler dans cette boutique tout aller bien pour lui. Cela avait été dur, il n'avait aucune expérience et heureusement après plus d'un an de recherche et de galère, il trouva enfin. Et pour bien lui montrer que tout aller bien, cela faisait déjà un petit moment qu'il était en couple. Il avait l'impression que tous ses malheurs étaient derrière lui. Il ne pouvait pas plus se tromper...

Quand il rentra du travail, il était plus fatigué que d'habitude, pourtant la journée avait été plutôt calme. Il decida de prendre une douche et un repas rapide avant d'aller vite se mettre au lit devant un film. Il alluma la musique qui résonna dans son petit studio, et partit vers sa salle de bain. En y sortant il avait la pointe de ses cheveux noirs lui arrivant dans la nuque qui mouillaient le haut de son pyjama, ce qui d'ailleurs était juste un t-shirt et un caleçon qu'il avait pris dans sa commande. Il fit une ou deux enjambées pour atteindre sa petit cuisine, où heureusement tout lui était accesible. Il se souvenait que dans son ancien appartement il était obligé de monter sur un petit tabouret pour atteindre les placards en hauteur. Pourtant il n'était pas si petit que ça mais n'atteignant pas le metre 70, il avait toujours été considéré comme le plus petits de ses amis.

Pendant que son plat chauffer au micro-onde, il éteignit la musique pour mettre les infos, puis aller s'installer dans son canapé avec son plat. Après tout cela, il alla enfin se coucher, ce qui voulait dire deplier son canapé pour le mettre en mode lit et se choisir un film pour surement s'endormir devant.

Comme d'habitude il en pris un qu'il avait deja vu au moins un million de fois. Et en effet, après seulement une quinzaine de minute du film, Harry sombra dans le sommeil, avec un sourire en pensant que demain s'était son jour de congé et qu'il pourrait donc surement aller voir son copain. Malheureusement, rien ne se passa comme prévu...

Heureusement, il ne sera pas le seul, qui se réveillera et se demandera qu'est-ce qui a bien pu se passer cette nuit-là ?

Meme si Harry ne travaillait pas aujourd'hui, il avait pris l'habitude de toujours mettre un réveil pour ne pas qu'il se lève trop tard et ne puisse donc pas profiter de sa journée. Il prit ses lunettes sur sa table de nuit mais avant de les mettre, il ramena ses cheveux en arrière instinctivement et mit son serre tête pour les faire tenir. Il savait que comme ça on ne pouvait pas louper la cicatrice qu'il avait sur le front mais il faisait toujours ça quand il était seul et qu'il avait des choses à faire. Sinon ses cheveux lui tombaient devant le visage. C'est pour cela que ce ne fut que trente minutes plus tard quand il alla dans la salle de bain, qu'il poussa le cri le plus fort qu'il n'avait jamais poussé. Harry avait toujours eu de très beau cheveux noirs indisciplinés et là en se voyant devant le miroir avec des cheveux Rouge, il ne comprit rien à ce qui se passait. Il n'arrêtait pas de se regarder dans le miroir sous toutes les coutures. Comment c'était possible il était sur de les avoir encore noir avant de s'être endormi. Cela devait forcément être une blague, de mauvais goût certes, mais quand même une blague. Le probleme c'est qu'il n'y avait que deux personnes à pars lui qui avait les clés de son appart, sa mère adoptive mais qui habitait beaucoup trop loin et ce n'était pas du tout son style. Et sinon sa meilleure amie qui habitée dans la même ville que lui mais elle savait pertinnement que Harry tenait à ses cheveux, elle ne lui aurait jamais fait ça. De plus Harry avait toujours eu le sommeil léger cela était donc impossible de lui faire une blague de ce style là. Mais alors, si ce n'était pas une blague comment cela pouvait être possible...

Il décida d'appeler Hermione, même si il savait qu'elle ne pourrait surement pas l'aider il fallait qu'il voit quelqu'un pour être sur que cela n'était pas juste un rêve.

Il prit son téléphone et composa son numéro, il savait qu'elle repondrait étant donner qu'il n'appelait jamais sauf en cas d'urgences et en effet se fut le cas elle répondit dès la deuxieme sonnerie.

-Salut, mon chou, ça va ?

-Coucou, désolé de t'appeler aussi tôt mais est ce que tu pourrais passer chez moi maintenant ?

-Bien sur mais tu ne devais pas voir ton cher et tendre aujourd'hui ?

-Je dois le voir dans l'après-midi mais avant j'ai un petit soucis et... enfin bref j'aimerais que tu viennes s'il te plait !

Hermione sentit au son de sa voix que cela ne devait pas être qu'un petit soucis et elle repondit qu'elle s'habillait et qu'elle serait là dans une petite vingtaine de minutes normalement.

Pendant ce temps-là, Harry se demanda comment lui expliquer et si elle pourrait le croire. Après tout, même lui n'y croyait pas, et pourtant à chaque fois qu'il allait vérifier devant le miroir ses cheveux était toujours de cette couleur rouge flamboyante.

Comme promis à peine vingt minutes plus tars, il entendit frapper à sa porte. Il ouvrit à Hermione, quand elle le vit, elle poussa une exclamation de surprise.

« -Mais qu'est ce que t'as fait à tes cheveux ?

-C'est justement de ça qu'il faut qu'on parle. Entre je vais essayer de t'expliquer. »

Il la fit entrer et ils allèrent directement se mettre sur le canapé, qu'il avait replié avant qu'elle n'arrive.

Il decida de lui raconter exactement comment cela s'était passé. Sa surprise au matin de voir ses cheveux dans cette état là. Et plus il parlait plus elle le regardait bizarrement.

« -Attend, t'es en train de me dire que tu ne sais pas comment tu as eu les cheveux rouge ? », elle ne comprenait absolument rien à ce qu'il lui disait, cela était impossible, ça se saurait si on pouvait changer de couleur de cheveux dans la nuit.

« -Oui, c'est ça, je ne comprend pas, et je ne sais pas quoi faire ! »

hermione s'approcha de lui et regarda attentivement ses cheveux, quand il comprit qu'elle voulait les examiner de plus pres il se pencha vers elle en une autorisation indirecte.

Elle pris ses cheveux entre ses mains. Après un long moment, qui parraissa à Harry comme une éternité, Hermione dit :

« -Je ne peux pas te dire comment cela s'est produit mais en tout cas c'est du très bon travail, tu n'as plus aucune trace de noir sur la tête, même tes racines sont aussi rouge que tes pointes, c'est assez impressionnant.

-Mais, je m'en fous que ce soit impressionnant, j'aimerais comprendre et surtout retrouver ma couleur d'origine ! »

Harry n'en pouvait plus, il ne comprenait plus rien, il se couchait normalement et se rêveillait avec des cheveux d'une couleur peu probable, pourquoi cela lui arrivait-il à lui. Question stupide, ce genre de chose ne lui arrivait toujours qu'à lui.

« -Pour cela s'est facile suffit de te teindre les cheveux en noir et le tour et jouer.

-Tu crois que ça va marcher ?

-Mais oui, ne t'inquiète pas si tu veux, je peux aller t'acheter une couleur, comme ça tu n'auras pas à aller chez le coiffeur »

Ca c'était exactement, Hermione, à toujours trouver une solution à un problème. Ils se connaissaient depuis le debut du collège et ne s'étaient pas quittées depuis. S'ils étaient toujours amis, c'est parce qu'ils étaient pareils, ils pensaient souvent au bonheur des autres avant le leur. Même si Harry avait tendance à trop en faire d'après Hermione, elle disait que même elle penser à elle de temps en temps et que c'était pour ça que Harry se faisait malheureusement un peu trop marcher dessus à son goût. Elle appelait cela son syndrome du héros ou quelque chose comme ça.

Une demi-heure plus tard Hermione revient avec les couleurs.

« -Désolée, comme je ne savais pas trop laquelle et combien il en fallait, j'en ai pris plusieurs. Allez hop, à la salle de bain mon mignon, on va te remettre en mode emo. »

Elle poussa Harry dans la salle de bain, revint sur ses pas et mis de la musique, la playlist disney de Harry, elle savait que cela aller aider à le détendre un minimum. Elle parla tout le long de la teinture, et essaya de le faire parler d'autre chose que de ses cheveux. Mais elle se rendit vite compte qu'elle était plus en train de monologuer que d'avoir une réelle conversation et cela l'inquiéta un peu, Harry avait toujours été très bavard. Même quand elle lui parla de sa série préférée, il ne fit pas plus de commentaire que ça.

Après trois teinture, le rouge ne se voyait plus et Harry avait enfin recupéré un noir qui certes n'était pas exactement celui qu'il avait à la base. En effet, Harry avait des cheveux noir corbeaux et là il manquait un petit peu de ses reflets naturels mais bon au moins, il avait les cheveux noirs et cela le fit sourire, un de ses sourires sincères et pas de ceux qu'il sort pour rassurer les gens. Hermione était contente, mais en même temps elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser au fait que cela n'était pas normal. Même si elle ne voulait pas le croire sur le fait qu'il ne savait pas ce qui c'était passé, elle savait au fond d'elle qu'il ne lui mentirait pas « mais alors comment ses cheveux sont-ils devenus rouges ? » voilà la pensée qui tournait en boucle dans son esprit pendant que Harry leur préparait du café et finissait par enfin s'allumer une cigarette.

Hermione regarda Harry faire, tout en désapprouvant, elle avait toujours détesté voir Harry fumer, mais elle se doutait qu'en ce moment il avait bien besoin de se détendre et ne lui fit donc pas son sermont habituel. Il la remercia d'un regard.

En la regardant, il savait qu'après avoir réussit à le reconforter, elle allait maintenant se poser les vrais questions, mais même s'il voulait avoir des réponses, il savait en son fort intérieur qu'elles n'allaient peut-être pas lui plaire et puis après tout c'est bon il avait retrouvé sa couleur naturelle pas besoin de polimiquer la-dessus une éternité. Hermione parti de chez lui après manger, en lui faisant promettre de l'appeler dès qu'il n'allait pas bien.

L'après-midi, il retrouva Cédric, cela faisait maintenant trois mois qu'ils étaient ensemble et c'etait enfin un garcon gentil. Harry avait toujours eu tendance à craquer pour les garçons beaucoup trop compliqué. Bien sur, l'un des moments les plus difficiles de sa vie avait été quand il avait annoncé à sa famille adoptive son homosexualité, heureusement toute la famille le prit bien. Et fut toujours très gentil avec ses petits amis.

Arrivé devant chez lui, il frappa et comme d'habitude, il entendit tout le tintamarre avant qu'il ne lui ouvre la porte. Il remarqua qu'il avait les cheveux différent d'habitude et lui dit qu'il avait eu envie de changer un peu. Ils passèrent une après-midi tranquille tous les deux et c'est exactement de cela qu'avait besoin Harry. Il lui proposa de dormir chez lui, il commencait plus tôt que lui et pourrait le déposer chez lui avant de partir travailler. Il accepta, avec leurs boulot et leurs amis ils ne se voyaient pas souvent, il profitait donc de chaque moment qu'il pouvait avoir avec lui.

Harry entendit le réveil de Cédric, il avait l'impression de s'être endormi il n'y a même pas cinq minutes mais bon il savait qu'il se lèverait en premier pour prendre sa douche et que donc il aurait encore dix minutes avant de devoir lui aussi se lever.

Quand il finit par émerger complètement, il alluma la lampe et découvrit devant ses yeux que sa mèche était redevenue rouge. Heureusement, il ne poussa aucun cri, sa main sur sa bouche le retint du moins, il resta complètement estomaqué. Il ne réflêchit même pas une seconde, se rhabilla en quatrième vitesse et decida de partir avant que Cédric ne le voit comme ça. Il ne voulait pas lui expliquer quelque chose qu'il ne comprenait pas lui même. En chemin, il lui laissa un message expliquant qu'il avait reçu un message d'une de ses collègues qui avait besoin de lui pour l'ouverture et qu'il avait du partir rapidement. Sur le trajet, il avait l'impression que les rares personnes qu'il croisait le dévisager, s'il avait été rationnel à ce moment là, il aurait compris que c'était juste son imagination qui lui jouait des tours. En effet, même si le rouge qu'il avait sur ses cheveux était un rouge plutôt vif, cela n'était pas rare de croiser des gens avec cette couleur là.

Quand il fut enfin arrivé chez lui, il alla directement devant la glace, pour voir qu'en effet tous ses cheveux étaient redevenus rouge comme la veille. Quand il prit son téléphone pour appeler Hermione, celui-ci se mit à vibrer. C'était Hermione qui l'appelait.

« -Harry ? T'es chez toi ? Je peux passer ?

-Oui Oui, je suis rentré, viens vite ! »

Comme la veille, Hermione se dépêcha d'arriver, elle courut le plus vite qu'elle put, elle sentait qu'il était encore arrivé quelque chose et avait peur d'avoir raison. Pendant ce temps, Harry appela son patron pour prévenir qu'il était malade et qu'il ne pourrait pas venir travailler aujourd'hui, Heureusement son patron était gentil et accepta même s'il lui demanda de ramener un certificat ou sinon il devrait lui compter comme un jour de congés non payé. Il s'en doutait, il était gentil mais pas stupide, il trouverait bien une solution plus tard en attendant il fallait qu'il trouve pourquoi il était de nouveau en mode petite sirène.

Quand il ouvrit la porte à Hermione, elle ne fut point surprise de le voir de nouveau avec les cheveux rouges. Elle l'emmena directement sur le canapé, attrapa l'ordinateur d'Harry et l'alluma. Puis elle se tourna vers lui et se decida enfin à parler.

« -Bon, après être rentrée chez moi hier, j'ai commencé à faire quelques recherches, on ne sait jamais tu n'étais peut-être pas le seul à qui c'était arrivé. Mais, je n'ai rien trouvé.

-Et tu crois que ca va m'aider?!

-Attends, je n'ai pas fini, à ce moment là je n'ai rien trouvé, mais quand je suis rentrée du boulot, le soir, je m'y suis remise et là j'ai découvert que partout dans le monde des gens disaient qu'ils s'étaient réveillés avec des cheveux de couleurs étranges comme par exemple bleu ou même vert.

-Donc je ne suis pas le seul ?

-Non même si d'après ce que j'ai compris presque personne ne les prend au serieux.

-Ca ne m'étonne pas, même moi, j'ai encore du mal à y croire et pourtant c'est à moi que ça arrive. Tout à l'heure tu n'as pas eu l'air surprise de me voir avec les cheveux rouges, pourquoi ?

-Laisse moi finir, certaines personnes disaient qu'il suffisait de se faire une couleur et que le problème était résolu mais ce matin quand je me suis reveillée, ces même personnes disaient que cela n'avait pas marché et qu'elles s'étaient re-réveillées avec les cheveux comme la veille.

-Donc tu es en train de me dire que cela est permanent ?

-Je ne sais pas, serieusement, le mieux c'est d'aller voir quelqu'un !

-Mais qui, qui pourra me croire et pire encore qui pourra m'aider ? »

A cela, Hermione n'avait aucune réponse, et Harry le savait.

Après avoir longuement discuter tous les deux, ils décidèrent de ne rien dire à personne et de faire croire qu'il s'était volontairement teint les cheveux.

Ensuite il décida de prendre rendez-vous chez le medecin, il ferait croire à une intoxication alimentaire et verrait bien si ça passera.

Une semaine passa, la plupart des gens trouvèrent que ça nouvelle couleur de cheveux lui aller bien. A chaque fois que quelqu'un lui disait ça il souriait mais n'était pas vraiment convaincu. Il se souviendrait toujours de la tête de son patron, heureusement il ne fit aucun commentaire. Cédric lui dit qu'il le trouvait plutôt pas mal avec cette couleur là.

Pendant cette semaine, on entendit presque pas parler des personnes comme lui, et il finit même par se convaincre que ça ne devait pas être trop grave, du moins il l'esperait très fort. Mais cela fut sans compter Hermione qui vient frapper à sa porte.

« - Désolé de te déranger mais il faut que tu vois ça, tout de suite. »

Heureusement pour elle, il était toute seul cette après-midi là. A son air, il vit tout de suite que c'était important. Ils allèrent sur le canapé et cette fois c'était elle qui avait ramené son pc.

« -J'ai vu ça aujourd'hui, et je pensais qu'il fallait absolument que tu le vois. Ca se passe aux Etats-Unis. »

Il lanca une vidéo où on voyait un journaliste parlait à la caméra.

Le journaliste expliquait que plusieurs personnes étaient arrivés à l'hopital à cause de leur cheveux qui avaient subitement changer de couleur. Il disait qu'au début les médecins pensaient à une blague mais qu'après vérification ils leurs étaient en effet impossible de retrouver leurs couleurs naturelles.

Harry était tétanisé, il avait l'impression qu'en l'espace de quelques secondes son monde venait à nouveau de s'écrouler. Même si d'une certaine façon cela le rassura, il était en effet plus ou moins content de ne pas être le seul dans ce cas là. Mais d'une autre cela devenait beaucoup trop réelle pour lui.

A la fin de la vidéo, le journaliste invitait toutes les personnes à qui s'était arrivé à se rendre à l'hopital et qu'ils seraient directement pris en charge après avoir passer un test sanguin pour prouver que leurs couleurs de cheveux était irréversible.

« -Je pense que tu devrais aller à l'hopital, il a bien dit que c'était, à ce qui paraît, un phénomène mondial et je pense que si le maximum de personne va à l'hopital ils pourront plus rapidement trouver un remède.

-Et s'il n'y avait pas de remède, tout le monde saurait que j'ai eu cette couleur sans aucune explication et que même si je le voulais je ne pourrais pas changer. »

Harry ne savait plus où il en était, en même temps, il voulait comprendre mais d'un autre côté si l'explication ne lui allait pas que ferait-il ? Il se leva et commença à marcher dans tout le studio en essayant de réfléchir à quoi faire. Hermione savait que dans ses moment-là il fallait le laisser faire et attendre qu'il prenne la décision de lui même, elle lui avait déjà dit son point de vue, pas besoin d'insister. Elle espérait juste qu'il prendrait la bonne décision, même si elle ne savait pas vraiment qu'elle était la bonne. En faisant ses recherches, elle avait essayé de voir si certaines des personnes qui avaient mis ce qui leur arriver sur internet avaient la même couleur que Harry, en attendant aucun n'avait les cheveux rouges. Mais bon elle se rassurait en se disant que de toute façon, il devait y avoir beaucoup plus de personnes et que tout le monde ne l'avait pas mis sur internet.

Harry cessa de tourner en rond, regarda Hermione puis baissa la tête.

« -Tu as raison même si j'ai peur de ce qui va se passer je dois aller là-bas, sinon je ne saurais jamais ce qu'il m'arrive. »

Hermione pris Harry dans ses bras. Et lui dit qu'elle l'accompagnerait, elle lui demanda s'il voulait appeler Cédric avant d'y aller.

Au début, il ne voulait pas mais il se dit que si les journalistes s'en mêlaient, valait mieux qu'il le lui dise lui-même. Il préféra juste le faire seul, c'est surtout que Cédric n'apprecierait peut être pas que Hermione ait été au courant bien avant lui.

Cédric réagit plutôt bien, il lui dit même qu'il l'accompagnerait à l'hôpital et qu'il ne lui en voulait pas d'avoir prévenu Hermione avant lui. Il n'avait même pas eu besoin de lui dire, Cédric l'avait deviné tout seul. Il connaissait très bien la relation qu'avait Hermione et Harry, il savait rien qu'en les voyant qu'ils se considéraient plus comme des frères et sœurs l'un l'autre que comme des amis. Il aurait sûrement fait pareil s'il avait été à la place d'Harry.

Cette discussion lui fit un bien fou, de savoir qu'il était soutenu, lui redonnait confiance. C'est aussi la première fois qu'il lui dit qu'il l'aimait, il ne pouvait avoir choisi meilleur moment pour se déclarer, officielement.

Voilà le premier chapitre est fini, je sais, on n'a pas vu beaucoup de personnage mais ce chapitre et surtout là pour installer l'intrique.

Ne vous inquiétez pas, les autres personnages vont faire leur entrée petit à petit.

N'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review, je suis ouverte à n'importe quelle critique.


	2. Chapter 2

_Bonjour à tous, voilà le second chapitre._

 _Disclaimer : Bien sur, les personnages présent dans cette histoire ne m'appartiennent pas, ce sont de JK Rowling._

 _C'est un UA (Univers Alternatif) qui se passe plus ou moins à notre époque, donc pas de magie, enfin plus ou moins :P_

 _J'ai préféré mettre cette fanfic en ratingM, parce qu'il y aura de la violence, pour un lemon je ne suis pas sur encore mais je préfère prévenir tout de suite, il y a des couples homo, alors si tu es contre, passe ton chemin, je ne te force à rien du tout._

 _Je tiens à m'excuser pour les fautes, s'il y en a, j'ai eu beau le relire plein de fois, il peut y en avoir qui soient passées sous mon radar._

 _Pour répondre à quelques questions qui m'ont été posé, je ne peux malheureusement tout révéler dès le début, mais toutes les questions auront une réponse au fur et à mesure que l'histoire avance. J'ai modifié un peu ce chapitre pour pouvoir en répondre à certaines, en espérant que cela vous aidera à un petit mieux comprendre._

 **Chapitre 2.**

Ils retrouvèrent Hermione devant l'hopital, Harry leur dit qu'il préférait fumer une petite cigarette avant de rentrer. Ils comprirent que c'était surtout parce qu'il était stréssé et voulait retarder au maximum leur entrée dans l'hopital.

Ils déciderent de passer par les urgences, même si techniquement ce n'en était pas vraiment une, ils ne savaient pas vraiment où s'adresser. Cela n'avait pas été précisé, puis ils n'allaient pas errer dans l'hôpital toute le journée.

Quand la secrétaire des urgences les vit arriver, elle leur demanda si c'était pour le petit problème par rapport aux cheveux, après qu'Harry est répondu oui, elle appela une infirmière qui allait les conduire dans une salle.

Sur le chemin, Harry se demanda où est-ce qu'ils étaient, il était déjà venue à l'hopital, même s'il les détestait. Et il avait l'étrange impression de reconnaître le couloir, mais impossible de se souvenir d'où cela lui venait.

Heureusement Cédric remédia à son petit problème.

« -Où est-ce qu'on est ?

-Oh, nous sommes au niveau des maladies rares et des cas plutôt graves que nous amenons ici » elle jeta un bref coup d'oeil à Harry avant de continuer. Il se souvint d'où lui venait cette impression, il s'était déjà retrouvé dans ce couloir, même si à cette époque là il n'avait qu'un an. C'était le jour où ses parents été morts. L'infirmière ne vit rien de son trouble et continua à parler normalement.

« -Mais pour vous comme nous ne savons pas exactement combien vous êtes c'est le seul endroit où il y a assez de place. »

Harry sentait qu'elle disait cela pour le rassurer mais malheureusement cela eu l'effet inverse. Heureusement Cédric prit sa main et la serra dans un geste pour le réconforter.

Elle les fit entrer dans une chambre et leurs demanda de patienter le temps que le medecin arrive.

Hermione fit le tour de la chambre, puis se tourna vers Harry et Cédric qui étaient assis tous les deux sur le lit.

« -Tu penses qu'ils vont faire comment pour vérifier pour tes cheveux ? »

Harry resta perplexe c'est vrai qu'il ne s'était pas posé la question, peut être qu'ils allaient faire comme eux, essayer de teindre ses cheveux et de voir si demain ils redevenez rouge. Même s'il espérait que non, parce que cela voudrait dire qu'il devrait rester au moins toute une nuit à l'hopital.

Pendant qu'il réfléchissait, Hermione l'observa lui ainsi que Cédric. Ils étaient ensemble depuis trois mois maintenant et c'était l'une des premières fois qu'elle voyait Harry aussi heureux. Au début elle s'était un petit peu inquiétait quand Harry lui avait dit que Cédric était plus vieux que lui de deux ans, ce qu'il faisait qu'il avait 26ans. Mais dès qu'elle vit Cédric pour la première fois, elle sut qu'il prendrait soin d'Harry et pour elle s'était tout ce qui comptait.

Elle repris pied à la réalité quand le médecin entra dans la chambre.

« -Bonjour... M. Potter.

-Euh... Bonjour.

-Je suis désolé mais pour l'entretien que nous allons avoir, vos amis vont devoir sortir ne vous inquiétez pas ils pourront revenir après. » Hermione et Cédric lançèrent un dernier regard à Harry et quittèrent la piece sans oublier le petit bisous que donna Cédric à Harry en espérant le rassurer un minimum.

« -Bien M. Potter je vais d'abord vous posez plusieurs questions et j'espère que vous y repondrez sans mentir.

-Bien sur. »

Il lui posa tout un tas question, sur son âge, quand est-ce qu'il a eu les cheveux rouges, s'il avait déjà essayé de récupérer sa couleur naturelle, si cela avait marcher. D'ailleurs à cette question, il crut que le médecin, qu'il avait devant lui, ne devait pas être si bon que ça étant donné qu'il devait bien voir qu'il avait encore les cheveux rouges.

Ensuite il fit venir, une infirmière qui lui préleva un peu de sang, ainsi que quelques cheveux.

Avant de sortir le médecin se retourna vers Harry.

« -Ne vous inquiétez pas nous allons tout faire pour trouver ce qu'il vous arrive, malheureusement ce soir, au moins, vous devrez dormir à l'hopital, nous ne sommes en attendant pas sur que cela ne soit contagieux.

-D'accord, mais je n'ai pas d'affaires pour dormir.

-Je pense que vos amis, pourrez aller chercher pour vous tout le necessaire.

-Oui, bien sur. »

Il s'ennuyait, même si Cédric lui avait ramené son pc et des livres, et était resté jusqu'à la fin des heures de visite, il s'ennuyait, il n'y avait rien à faire. Il n'arrivait même pas à se mettre tranquillement devant un film. Tout cela tournait dans sa tête sans qu'il ne puisse se concentrer sur quoique ce soit. Et puis, être dans cet hôpital n'aidait pas du tout. Plein de souvenir lui remontait à la surface. Il n'arrêtait pas de repenser à son enfance et il ne voulait pas. Il ne voulait pas se souvenir de l'accident, ni de tout ce qui en a découlé pour lui. Il préféra penser à sa famille et à comment leur annoncer. Il avait été adopté quand il avait eu onze ans par la famille Weasley. Et c'était à partir de ce moment-là qu'il avait enfin eu une vrai famille. Il avait rencontré Ron, l'avant-dernier enfant des Weasley qui avait le même âge que lui, en primaire et c'est quand les parents de Ron comprirent comment Harry était traité chez son oncle et sa tante qu'ils décidèrent de l'adopter. Il ne pourrait jamais les remercier assez pour tout ce qu'ils ont fait pour lui.

Il finit par s'endormir très tard dans la nuit. C'est d'ailleurs pour cela que le réveil fut brutal quand à peine trois heures après qu'il se soit endormi quelqu'un rentra dans sa chambre. Au début, il pensa que c'était l'infirmière. Il n'avait pas tout à fait tort sauf qu'elle amenait un autre lit dans sa chambre. Il regarda l'infirmière faire et repartir de la chambre, sans même qu'elle est remarqué qu'il était réveillé. Il essaya de voir à quoi ressembler la personne qui était dans le lit mais même si ses yeux s'étaient un peu habituer au noir, sans ses lunettes il ne pouvait discerner que des formes et rien d'autres. La fatigue lui tomba dessus, et il se rendormit avec la pensée qu'au moins il n'était plus vraiment seul dans cette galère.

Le lendemain matin, à peine quelques heures après qu'il se soit rendormie, Harry entendit l'infirmière discuter à voix basse avec quelqu'un. Il hésita à faire semblant de dormir et d'écouter ou de montrer qu'il était réveillé, il préfera la deuxieme solution, peut être qu'elle disait qu'ils pouvaient sortir de l'hopital.

Il se retourna vers eux en se mettant en position assise. L'infirmière remarqua directement son mouvement et se tourna vers lui avec un sourire.

« -M. Potter vous êtes reveillé, vous avez bien dormi ?

-Oui, merci.

-J'espère ne pas vous avoir réveillé quand j'ai amené votre nouvelle camarade de chambre ? »

Harry se tourna et regarda enfin vers la personne assise sur le lit d'à côté. C'était une petite fille d'environ neuf dix ans, il remarqua directement ses cheveux bleu ciel. S'il ne savait pas que cela n'était pas normal, il aurait trouvé que la petite était magnifique avec ses grand yeux bleu et ses long cheveux bleu ondulés. En même temps, il se demanda de quelle couleur pouvait être les cheveux de la fille avant de devenir bleu. Harry se ressaisit et décida de sourire à la petite pour eviter de lui faire peur après tout cela faisait une ou deux minutes qu'il était en train de l'étudier. Il finit donc par remarquer que la petite ne se gênait pas pour faire de même avec lui.

L'infirmière les ramena tous les deux à la réalité.

« -Je vais vous laisser, je dois aller vérifier si les autres sont reveillés, votre petit-déjeuner va bientôt vous être apporté. »

Dés que l'infirmière partit de la chambre, la petite se retourna vers lui en souriant.

« -Je m'appelle Luna et toi ?

-Harry.

-Ah c'est jolie.

-Merci, toi aussi, tu as un jolie prénom.

-Avant j'étais blonde et toi ? »

Harry fut un peu désemparé, cette petite ne manquait pas de tact ça c'était sur. Il sourit en se rapellant qu'il avait été pareille à une époque. Mme Weasley disait toujours qu'il s'amusait de l'embarras dans lequel il mettait les adultes en leur posant toujours plein de question un peu trop directement.

« -J'avais les cheveux noir. C'est tes parents qui t'ont amené ?

-Oui, on est arrivé cette nuit, je me suis endomie dans la voiture alors je ne me souviens pas trop de ce que le médecin a dit, mais je me souviens que papa n'avait pas l'air très content. »

Harry vit que Luna commencait à avoir les larmes aux yeux.

« -Ne t'inquiètes pas les médecins vont rapidement trouver ce qui nous arrive et arranger tout ça. Et puis les cheveux bleus te vont très bien. »

Luna esquissa un sourire, ce qui rassura grandement Harry. Ils passèrent la matinée tranquillement tous les deux en regardant des dessins animés sur l'ordinateur de Harry.

Juste après le repas, le médecin vint les voir. Il leur demanda si la matinée c'était bien passé. Puis il se tourna vers Harry.

« -Nous avons vos résultats sanguin et pour comme les autres nous avons remarqué quelque chose de différent. »

Harry s'inquiéta légèrement, mais au moins il n'était pas le seul, et ça le rassurait grandement.

« -C'est dans votre ADN qu'il y a un petit changement en effet, je pourrais vous expliquer exactement ce qu'il se passe mais je ne suis pas sur que vous comprendriez tout.

-En effet je préfère largement la version simplifiée.

-Donc pour être simple, il y a quelque chose qui c'est ajouté dans votre ADN malheureusement cela ne peut être retiré. Nous ne savons pas les effets que cela aura sur votre organisme. Mais sinon à pars cela rien à signaler vous êtes en forme et en bonne santé.

-En gros cela veut dire que je vais rester avec les cheveux rouges ?

-Malheureusement oui, je suis désolé.

-Non, ce n'est pas de votre faute. J'ai juste une question ?

-Oui, bien sur.

-Est ce que vous savez si quelqu'un d'autre a les cheveux rouges par hasard ?

-Désolé, mais vous savez tout le monde n'est pas forcément venu, et puis c'est une chose qui se passe dans le monde entier. Ne vous inquiétez pas il doit bien y en avoir qui ont les cheveux de la même couleur que vous. » Il se retourna vers Luna, « Nous n'avons pas encore vos résultat Mlle, mais nous pensons qu'ils seront comme les autres. »

Après cela il leur dit qu'ils pouvaient sortir en fin d'après midi. Harry essaya de rassurer Luna même si lui même ne l'était pas tant que ça. Il appela aussi Cédric pour qu'il vienne le chercher. Quand il arriva Luna était déjà repartie avec son père, qui était aussi étrange que sa fille mais avait l'air d'être quelqu'un de tout à fait charmant. Cédric lui demanda directement ce que le médecin lui avait dit. Il lui fit un énorme câlin, en lui disant que tout allait bien se passer et qu'il serait là quoiqu'il arrive. Ils rentrèrent directement à l'appart d'Harry, il alla directement prendre une douche et Cédric se posa devant la télé. Quand il sortit de la douche, il se sentait déjà un peu mieux, rien de mieux qu'une bonne douche chaude pour se détendre. Il alla directement se caler dans les bras de Cédric. C'est ces petits moments qu'il apréciait le plus quand ils étaient posés tous les deux tranquillement, même sans parler, juste être près l'un de l'autre. Cédric tourna son visage vers lui et lui demanda ce qu'il aimerait manger ce soir.

« -J'aimerais bien manger Japonais, si ça te dit ? Ca fait longtemps.

-Oui, bien sur. On se fait livrer ?

-Ouaip, comme ça on pourra se mater un film en même temps.

-Très bon programme. »

Il se leva pour aller prendre le menu, qu'il avait sur son frigo, puis ils appelèrent. Trente minutes plus tard, on sonna à l'interphone et Cédric alla payé. Pendant ce temps-là, Harry mis les info, il voulait voir si on parlait de ce qui se passait. Et en effet, dès qu'il mit la chaine, le journaliste était devant un des hopitals de Londres et parlait des dizaines et même plus qui étaient venus pour savoir ce qu'il leur arriver. Cédric revint à ce moment et regarda Harry avec un air triste. Il l'aimait tellement et détestait le voir aussi pertubé. D'habitude, Harry ne montrait jamais quand il allait mal, il lui avait fallu du temps pour lui montrer, et maintenant il le voyait pertubé et ne savait absolument pas quoi faire, à pars être là pour lui mais il avait l'impression que cela ne suffisait pas.

Il posa le japonais sur la table basse et vint prendre Harry dans ses bras. Il le regarda avec un sourire pour le remercier et ils regardèrent la fin du reportage ensemble.

Le journaliste finissait en disant que les médecins avaient laissé sortir les gens et que donc cela n'était pas contagieux et qu'en attendant ils n'avaient pas trouvé de moyen pour rendre la couleur naturelle aux gens atteints de ce problème. Quand on revint au présentateur du journal, il précisa qu'il continuerait à prendre des infos régulièrement et que dans le monde entier ils en étaient arrivés au même conclusion.

Après cela la soirée passa tranquillement, Cédric proposa qu'il dorme ici, même s'il commençait tôt le lendemain il ne voulait pas laisser Harry tout seul. Dans le lit, Cédric décida de parler un peu avec Harry avant de dormir.

« -Je pense que tu devrais quand même appelait les Weasley pour les prévenir.

-Tu les connais, Molly risque de s'inquiéter et de débarquer ici en trombe pour me fair eun de ses câlins. Non je préfère attendre et voir comment tout cela avance, avant de leur en parler.

-Toujours à vouloir protéger les gens. Tu devrais au moins appeler George ou même Ron ?

-Je verrais. »

Après cela, Harry se colla à Cédric pour lui signifiait que la conversation était terminée et qu'il était temps de dormir.

Le lendemain, Cédric se leva aux alentours de six heures du matin, laissa Harry dormir, lui fit juste un bisous avant de partir. Harry resta dans le lit même s'il était réveillé, il n'avait pas envie de se lever. Il était content que le médecin lui ai laissé un arrêt de travail d'une semaine mais il se demanda s'il ne s'ennuierait pas à rien faire pendant une semaine et s'il n'allait pas devenir fou à retourner cette histoire dans sa tête. Il pensa même pendant un instant à peut-être écouter les conseils de Cédric et d'aller rendre visite à ses parents, après tout cela faisait déjà quelques mois qu'il ne les avait pas vu, ainsi que ses frères et sa sœur. Mais il avait peur de voir le regard de pitié ou d'interrrogation quand ils verront sa couleur de cheveux, puis ils l'avaient déjà tellement aidé il ne voulait pas leur en demander d'avantage, même s'il savait qu'ils le feraient avec grand plaisir. Et puis de toute façon dans un mois il les verrait tous pour Noël.

Après une heure à ne rien faire dans son lit, il décida de se lever, se prépara un petit café, mis de la musique et commença à ranger son appart. Au moins aujourd'hui, il pouvait faire le grand ménage et il verrait bien pour la suite.

Vers dix-huit heures Hermione, l'appela pour savoir s'il était libre pour aller prendre un verre en ville. Il répondit que oui, après tout il fallait bien qu'à un moment ou à un autre il sorte de son appartement. Il se retrouvèrent à un croisement de rue, avant de se diriger vers le bar où ils allaient tous les jours. Hermione la prévint que Dean et Seamus seraient sûrement là aussi. Harry sourit, cela faisait un moment qu'il ne les avait pas vu et il était sur qu'il ne ferait aucun commentaire sur ses cheveux.

En effet quand ils entrèrent, ils virent Dean et Seamus assient à une table, ils allèrent directement vers eux. Après les habituels bonjour et autre, ils passèrent une agréable soirée. Même si à un moment, Harry repéra un garçon avec les cheveux bleus, il entendit les gens de la table à côté d'eux se demander s'il les avait teint ou si il faisait parti des ''autres''. Il remercia le ciel à ce moment que ses cheveux soit rouge étant l'un des rares à les avoir de cette couleur, il n'avait pas encore été cité dans les journaux et donc au final les gens ne le regardaient pas plus que ça. Mais il fut triste pour ce garçon qui vut son regard, devait en effet faire parti des ''autres'' comme les personnes l'avait mentionné plus tôt.

Au moment de sortir du bar, ils décidèrent de manger ensemble et se dirigèrent vers la pizzeria la plus proche. Sur le trajet, Seamus proposa à Harry de venir dormir chez lui, ce que Harry accepta après tout il n'avait pas grand chose à faire ces temps-ci.

La soirée se passa plutot bien, il se séparèrent après la pizzeria, Seamus et Harry partirent vers l'appartement de Seamus, en se demandant ce qu'ils pourraient regarder comme film. Seamus avait dit à Harry qu'il était en vacances cette semaine et que donc que si Harry avait besoin de compagnie Seamus accepterait volontiers cette tâche.

Ils passèrent la soirée tous les deux à regarder des films d'horreur en mangeant plein de bonbon que Seamus avait toujours chez lui et se couchèrent à pas d'heure.

Au final, Harry passa une bonne semaine cela faisait longtemps qu'avec Seamus, ils n'avaient pas passé autant de temps ensemble et cela lui fit du bien. Seamus avait toujours le sens de l'humour mais ils parlèrent aussi de ce qui passait à propos des changements de couleur. Seamus était plutôt perplexe à ce sujet mais il n'arrêttait pas de dire qu'il trouvait que le rouge allait très bien à Harry.

Après cette semaine, Harry du retourner travailler, cela lui fit du bien de enfin faire quelque chose de ses journées, et puis la plupart des clients ne disaient pas grand chose à propos de sa couleur enfin du moins au début. Trois semaines après ça reprise, les journalistes sortirent enfin une approximation du nombre de personnes qui avaient l'une de ses couleurs étranges. Ils étaient environ cinquante-cinq mille personnes. Ils précisèrent en disant que vingt-cinq mille avaient les cheveux vert, vingt mille pour les bleu et dix mille pour ceux qui les avaient argent. Mais ce qui choqua le plus Harry, c'est qu'ils dirent qu'en attendant il n'y en avait qu'une personne qui les avait rouge. Et bien sur, il parlait de lui. Déjà qu'il faisait parti des ''autres'', ce mot était réutilisé par les medias, personne ne savait vraiment comment les appelés. Mais en plus même parmis eux, il était différent. C'est à partir de ce jour que les gens commencèrent à vraiment le regarder differement. Certains se demandaient juste si c'était lui ou non. Heureusement, ses amis et Cédric, n'en firent rien et le soutenaient du mieux qu'ils le pouvaient.

Mais il se rendit bien compte qu'au travail, moins de clients venaient le voir, et cela se ressentait sur son chiffre, il avait commencé à diminuer, il avait de plus en plus de mal à attendre les objectifs de la journée. De plus il sentait que son responsable voulait lui parler et il avait peur. Il avait mit du temps avant de trouver ce boulot, quand il avait fini le lycée, il ne savait absolument pas quoi faire, il avait commencé par faire de l'interim jusqu'au jour où il fit un remplacement dans un magasin de vêtement pour homme et même s'il n'aimait pas trop la mode, il avait le contact facil avec le client et se sentait à l'aise. Après, son remplacement, il dut rechercher un boulot et c'est après deux mois de recherche qu'il avait enfin été pris dans cette boutique. Il ne savait pas si maintenant il réussirait à en trouver un autre.

 _Voilà la fin du second chapitre. Enfin certains personnage d'Harry Potter sont enfin là. Et ils arriveront presque tous au fur et à mesure._

 _N'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review, je suis ouverte à n'importe quelle critique._


	3. Chapter 3

_Bonjour à tous, voilà le troisième chapitre._

 _Disclaimer : Bien sur, les personnages présent dans cette histoire ne m'appartiennent pas, ce sont de JK Rowling._

 _C'est un UA (Univers Alternatif) qui se passe plus ou moins à notre époque, donc pas de magie, enfin plus ou moins :P_

 _J'ai préféré mettre cette fanfic en ratingM, parce qu'il y aura de la violence, pour un lemon je ne suis pas sur encore mais je préfère prévenir tout de suite, il y a des couples homo, alors si tu es contre, passe ton chemin, je ne te force à rien du tout._

 _Je tiens à m'excuser pour les fautes, s'il y en a, j'ai eu beau le relire plein de fois, il peut y en avoir qui soient passées sous mon radar._

 **Chapitre 3.**

Un mois de plus passa, avec les vacances de Noël, son responsable n'était toujours pas venu lui parler et il se disait que c'était parce qu'il ne voulait pas le virer pour Noël. Pourtant il comprendrait, il ne faisait presque plus aucune vente et ne faisait que ranger le magasin. Même si Cédric n'arrétait pas de lui dire qu'il devait se tromper et qu'au pire, il serait là pour l'aider. C'est vrai que suestion travaille Cédric n'avait pas vraiment de question à se poser, il travaillait pour la mairie et n'avait pas plus peur que ça du licenciement. Ils firent la route ensemble pour revenir dans la petite ville d'où ils venaient. A chaque fois, ils rigolaient en se disant qu'ils habitaient la même ville mais ne s'étaient jamais rencontré avant et qu'ils s'étaient vu pour la première fois dans une ville qui est au moins trois fois plus grande que leur ville d'origine.

Il était content tous ses amis revenaient pour les vacances de Noël et ils pourraient largement tous se retrouver pour passer un peu de temps ensemble. Mais ce qu'il avait le plus hâte c'est de retrouver sa famille. Sa mère n'avait pas arrêté de l'appeler quand elle a su ce qui arrivait à Harry. D'ailleurs, il s'était demandé comment elle avait su quand George, son frère avait avoué que c'était lui qui lui avait dit. Cela ne l'étonnait pas, George ne savait jamais garder un secret, mais bon il l'avait appelé parce qu'il passait en ville et voulait le voir, il fallait bien qu'il lui dise. La conversation avec Molly avait été plutôt forte. Elle lui avait demandé de rentrer directement ou sinon c'était eux qui débarquer. Heureusement, Harry avait réussi à la convaincre d'attendre vu qu'il restait peu de temps avant ses vacances de Noël. Elle avait accepté à condition qu'il l'appelle au moins une fois par jour. Avec George, cela s'était un peu mieux passé, après l'étonnement de le voir, il n'avait pas arrêté de rire en disant que ce genre de chose ne lui arriver qu'à lui, et que leur mère allait le tuer quand elle l'apprendrait. Il était sur que George lui avait dit pour être sur d'être là pour voir la tête de leur mère.

Après les deux heures de route, Cédric déposa Harry devant chez ses parents, l'aida à sortir sa valise et lui promit de se voir bientôt. Il savait qu'ils se verraient puisque Cédric avait proposé qu'ils fassent le 24 au soir avec sa famille et le 25 dans la famille de Harry ce qu'il avait accepté bien sur.

Quand il ouvrit la porte, il sentit direct que sa mère avait mis les décorations de noël, et qu'elle était surement dans la cuisine, vu l'odeur de pain d'épice qui régnait dans la maison. C'est Arthur qui le vit en premier, il vint direct lui faire un calin. Il avait toujours été très proche de M. Weasley que de Mme Weasley. Ils avaient tous les deux la passion des livres et de la musique ce qui les avaient souvent réunis. Il était le meilleur des pères, assez stricte quand il était question des études mais plus souple quand c'était les moments de détente. Sa mère était un peu plus folle toujours de bonne humeur, et d'un franc parler à faire rougir n'importe qui. Il l'aimait mais elle avait tendance à un peu trop l'étouffer par moment et cela sans compter ses câlins.

Son père l'emmena dans la cuisine où sa mère était en train de préparer le repas pour ce soir. Quand elle vit Harry, elle lui sauta presque dessus pour le prendre dans ses bras, quand il disait qu'elle l'étouffait. En lui disant de monter ses affaires dans sa chambre qu'elle avait changer les draps et aérer avant son arrivé.

Quand il rentra dans son ancienne chambre, il se sentit tout de suite bien. Il avait mis du temps avant d'avoir une chambre pour lui tout seul étant l'un des derniers arrivé et ayant le même âge que Ron, il avait du pendant longtemps partagé sa chambre avec lui. Il avait fallu qu'il attende que Bill et Charlie s'en aillent pour enfin avoir sa chambre à lui et encore ce n'était pas gagné, les jumeaux étant eux aussi en compétition pour ne plus partager la même chambre. Heureusement c'est son père qui avait tranché en disant que de toute façon les jumeaux étaient tout le temps ensemble et que même s'ils avaient des chambres séparés cela ne changerait rien autant laisser un peu d'intimité aux garçons. Et puis, il avait bien senti que même si Harry faisait vraiment parti de la famille, il avait besoin de temps en temps de se retrouver tout seul.

Normalement ses frères et sa soeur ne devraient pas tarder et il voulait profiter encore un petit peu du silence qui régnait dans la maison. C'était quelque chose qui lui manquait, en habitant en ville, même tout seul chez lui, il y avait toujours du bruit et il savait que quand toute sa famille serait là il y aurait à nouveau plein de bruit. Quelqu'un frappa à la porte et il se douta que ça devrait être son père. Il voulait surement profiter de l'absence du reste de la famille pour discuter tranquillement avec lui. Quand la porte s'ouvrit, il vit en effet son père dans l'embrasure de la porte, le regardant avec un petit sourire.

« Coucou, alors bien installé ?

-Oui, je suis toujours content de revenir à la maison.

-Et tu sais que tu es toujours le bienvenue. »

Harry comprit rapidement ce que cette phrase signifiait vraiment, sa mère lui avait proposé de rentrer avec tout ce qu'il se passait. Mais il ne voulait pas, il esperait toujours que tout redeviendrait à la normal.

« -Allez, ne t'inquiète pas, et puis tu sais bien qu'on sera toujours là pour toi.

-Merci, et vous ne vous inquiètez pas pour moi,ça va. Le boulot se passe bien et puis j'ai mes amis qui me soutiennent. »

Ils se firent un câlin puis le père descendit, en disant qu'il pensait avoir entendu du bruit en bas ce qui devait dire que ses frères venaient surement d'arriver.

Ses frères étaient en dernière année d'études, l'un en médecine et l'autre en droit, on pourrait dire que c'était des têtes. Il s'était toujours bien entendu avec ses frères, mais George était celui qui prenait souvent sa défense quand il était petit, il était très proche de lui au point qu'ils s'appelaient souvent pour juste pouvoir discuter un petit peu tous les deux. Fred était plutôt extravertie, c'était le rigolo de la fratrie. Il adorait faire des blagues à sa famille et ne manquait jamais d'imagination. Geoge l'aidait beaucoup mais quand cela était au détriment d'Harry, il faisait toujours en sorte quela blague se retourne contre Fred. Entre tous c'est surement lui qui a été le plus puni. Mais bon, il avait hâte de le voir, il savait qu'avec lui il pourrait ne plus penser à son petit problème. Il était aussi très content de revoir Ginny. Elle était parti aux Etats-Unis, où elle avait été accepté dans une fac avec une bourse pour le foot. Ill'avait toujours adoré, il était très content d'avoir une petite sœur. Et c'était elle la première à avoir deviné qu'il était gay. Quand elle était petite, elle avait eu le béguin pour Harry mais quand il lui avait dit qu'il la considérait comme une petite sœur, elle n'avait pas insisté et l'avait même charrier sur le fait qu'elle avait vu comment il regardait, un de leur voisin. Elle avait promis de ne rien dire tant qu'Harry ne serait pas près à l'annoncer lui même. Elle l'avait soutenue le jour où il en avait eu le courage et certains de ses frêres lui en avait voulu quand ils avaient compris que Ginny était au courant mais elle s'est très bien se défendre et quand elle est énervé elle peut même concurencer Molly.

Le repas se passa dans une bonne ambiance, aucun ne fit allusion à ses cheveux. Même s'il sentit bien le regard de sa mère un peu trop sur lui. Il savait qu'un moment où un autre, il devrait avoir une discussion et qu'elle serait plus longue que celle qu'il avait eu avec son père.

Mais bon au moins ce soir, tout le monde alla se coucher tôt. La semaine serait assez longue comme ça. Comme prévue, il eut une conversation, avec sa mère, il réussit au bout de la centième fois à lui faire comprendre que tout irait bien et qu'au moindre problème, il n'hésiterait pas à les appeler. Ron arriva le soir très tard après le repas. Il n'avait pu quitter son boulot avant et il avait eu pas mal de route à faire. Il habitait Dublin depuis un an maintenant. Il était cuisiné dans un grand restaurant. Il vint directement dans la chambre d'Harry, après le fou rire qu'il eut en le voyant, ils purent enfin discuter normalement. Ca avait été dur, pour l'un comme pour l'autre d'être séparé comme ça. Mais au final, il faisait tous les deux quelque chose qui leurs plaisait. Ron lui proposa que si à un moment ça n'aller pas il l'accueillerait toujours avec plaisir. Ils discutèrent un bon moment et finirent même par s'endormir sur place.

Harry vit aussi ses amis durent la semaine, et comme sa famille aucun ne fit de réflection sur ses cheveux, il était persuadé que Hermione avait du leur faire un petit speech. Noël se passa aussi très bien, la famille de Cédric l'acceuillit à bras ouvert, et tout le monde fut très gentil avec lui, même si une de ses tantes n'arretaient pas de le regarder, avec un air un peu bizarre, heureusement Cédric le sortit à chaque fois de ses pensées. Le lendemain dans sa famille à lui, tout se passa merveilleusement bien c'était la première fois qu'il présentait son petit ami à sa famille, et puis en plus, Sirius était aussi de la partie. Il était tellement content de le voir, à cause de son travail, il était souvent en déplacement à l'étranger. Il était le président d'une société commerciale mais il avait toujours été là pour Harry, après tout s'était son parrain. Sirius avait essayé de l'adopter mais à cette époque là, il venait de lancer son entreprise et le juge avait décreté qu'il ne pourrait prendre soin d'un enfant alors qu'il n'avait déjà presque pas de temps pour lui-même. Et cela fut vrai étant donné que les premières annés d'Harry, et il comprenait après tout Sirius essayait de lancer son entreprise, il était donc souvent en voyage. C'est vers ses treize qu'il put enfin être vraiment présent pour lui. Harry l'aimait vraiment beaucoup c'était le seul lien qu'il avait avec ses parents et il ne l'échangerait contre rien au monde.

Quand Sirius arriva, il sauta littéralement sur Harry, c'est à ce moment là qu'Harry se rendit compte qu'il avait completement oublié de prévnenir Sirius.

« -Filleul Indigne ! »

Harry se dit que Sirius avait du être mis au courant par Molly, vu comment il le secouait comme un prunier, en disant qu'il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'Harry ne l'avait même pas appelé.

« -Désolé Sirius, avec tout ce qu'il s'est passé, j'ai complètement oublié de t'appeler. » Harry esperait fortement que Sirius le lacherais enfin.

« -Je te pardonne, mais tu as intêret à tout me raconter maintenant.

-Pour cela il faudrait peut-être que tu me lâches. »

Sirius se rendit compte qu'en effet Harry ne touchait presque plus le sol à cause de lui. Il s'excusa et Harry l'emmena dans sa chambre pour une conversation qu'il avait l'impression d'avoir beaucoup trop eut ses derniers jours.

A la fin, Sirius lui passa un savon et lui dit qu'il serait ici pendant un petit moment et qu'il ne devait pas hésiter à l'appeler au moindre problème.

Il passa le nouvel an avec ses amis, comme ils avaient pu passer Noël ensemble, Cédric était allé fêter le réveillon avec ses amis. Il en était un peu triste mais ça faisait tellement longtemps qu'il n'avait pas vu tous ses amis, qu'il passa une agréable soirée. Et finit même par ne plus penser à ses cheveux, ce qui lui fit le plus grand bien.

Mais bon, à partir d'un moment il fallait retourner à la réalité. Deux jours après le reveillon, ils décidèrent d'aller boire un verre tous ensemble, dans le bar ou ils allaient quand ils étaient plus jeune. Au début, tous se passa bien. Puis d'un seul coup, on entendit comme une dispute dans le bar. Ils regardèrent d'ou cela pouvait venir et ils purent voir trois hommes en bousculer un autre plus ou moins fort. Harry fut surpris quand il remarqua que celui qui se faisait pousser avait les cheveux argent. Le poussaient-ils pour ça, il espérait que non.

Hermione demanda :

« -Il faudrait peut être faire quelque chose ?

-C'est sur parce que je n'ai pas l'impression que les serveurs vont faire quelque chose, ils regardent même dans la direction oppposé »

En disant ça, Cédric se leva ainsi que Seamus, Dean et Harry. Les filles decidèrent de ne pas s'en meler mais se rapprochèrent.

Harry entendit que les garçons le poussaient en effet parce qu'il faisait parti des ''autres''. Il mit une main sur sa bouche et voulut partir du bar. Mais un des garçons le vit.

« -Et toi, par hasard tu ne serais pas celui qui est le seul à avoir les cheveux rouges ? »

Il vit tout le monde le regardait, ainsi que le garcon aux cheveux argentés, il avait l'air encore plus apeuré quand il se tourna vers lui.

Cédric se mit entre Harry et les autres garçons.

« -En quoi ça te regarde, laisse les gens tranquilles ils ne t'ont rien demandé, aller venaient on s'en va. »

Il prit Harry par le bras, et il vit ses amis les suivre, ainsi que l'autre soutenu par Ron. Quand ils furent sorti du bar et s'être eloignés de celui ci, ils se retournèrent vers le garçon pour lui demander s'il allait bien.

« -Ca va, merci de m'avoir aidé.

-Ca t'arrive souvent ce genre de chose ? » Demanda Dean.

« -Vous savez ici c'est une petite ville, alors quand il se passe quelque chose de bizarre tout le monde est rapidement au courant.

-Je suis désolée, en effet ce ne doit pas être facile. » Hermione l'était vraiment. Harry commençait aussi à recevoir ce genre de comportement mais ce à quoi il ne s'attendait pas, c'est au regard qu'il lui lança. En effet, il le regarda avec une sorte de peur dans les yeux et d'incomprehension. Il se retourna vers les autres.

« Merci de m'avoir aidé je vais rentrer. »

Et il partit sans même un regard vers Harry, mais qu'est ce que c'était que ça. Il ne lui avait rien fait, pourquoi le regarder comme ça. Il se rendit compte que ses amis avaient recommencé à avancer et que Hermione l'attendait.

« -Tu viens, nous aussi on ferait mieux de rentrer, on va finir la soirée chez Seamus, ses parents ne sont pas là. Et t'inquiètes c'était juste des débiles.

-C'est surtout le regard de l'autre qui m'a pertubé. »

Hermione le regarda, elle lui dit d'attendre, elle rattrapa ses amis leur parla deux secondes puis revint vers lui.

« -Je leur ai dit qu'on était un peu fatigué et qu'on les verrait une prochaine, nous on va aller chez moi et tu vas me dire ce qu'il se passe. »

Cédric avança vers eux, prit Harry dans ses bras lui fit un bisous, et le laissa partir avec Hermione. Arrivé chez Hermione, ils s'installèrent tranquillement dans le canapé et elle prit directement Harry dans ses bras.

« -Ne t'inquiètes pas, tout va bien se passer et on sera toujours là pour toi. »

Harry se mit à pleurer sans même sans rendre compte. En effet, ce fut plus dur qu'il ne le croyait, cela commencer à empirer et il avait peur de ce que ça pourrait devenir. Et le regard que ce jeune homme lui avait lancé n'était pas pour le rassurer. Pourquoi même lui le regardait comme les autres le faisait, n'était-il pas dans la même situation que lui. N'y avait-il même pas de soutien entre eux. Hermione le garda un bon moment dans ses bras, jusqu'à ce que ses pleurs se tarissent. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il ferait sans elle, il aimait Cédric mais Hermione était la personne qui le comprenait le mieux. Après ça elle décida de lui changer les idées, ils choisirent une comédie qu'ils connaissaient par cœur mais les faisaient toujours autant rire.

Ses derniers jours de vacances, furent plutôt calme, il profita des vacances pour rester avec sa famille, après tout Bill avait annoncer à toute la famille que Fleur était enceinte. Se fut une explosion de joie dans la maison lors de cette annonce. Les parents étaient tellement contents de enfin devenir grand-parent ils attendaient ça depuis un petit moment. En effet, Bill était en couple depuis plus de 5ans maintenant. Mais tout le monde savait qu'ils avaient eu du mal à concevoir le bébé, s'était d'ailleurs un des sujets qu'ils abordaient rarement sachant que cela lui faisait beaucoup de peine à chaque fois qu'on en parlait. Fleur avait d'ailleurs précisé qu'elle en était au troisième mois mais qu'elle avait préféré attendre avant de leur annoncer. Elle avait déjà fait une fausse couche il y a un an, et cela avait été très dur à surmonter pour elle. Tout le monde vint les prendre dans leurs bras. Bill le prit à l'écart un petit moment.

« -Avec Fleur nous avons réfléchi et je sais que normalement on attend un peu pour demander cela mais nous aimerions que ce soit toi le parrain de notre enfant. »

Harry était sous le choc, mais dans le bon sens. Il sauta dans les bras de Bill en lui disant que ce serait avec grand plaisir. Quand ils retournèrent dans le salon, il fit un grand sourire à Fleur qui comprit tout de suite que Bill avait du lui demander.

Mais bon, après tout cela, il fallait bien retourner à la vie de tous les jours. Il reprit son boulot ainsi que les regards de plus en plus lourds qui ne le quittaient pas.

 _Et voilà, la famille Weasley est enfin arrivée au grand complet, ainsi que Sirius._

 _Merci pour vos reviews, ça fait toujours plaisir._

 _N'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review, je suis ouverte à n'importe quelle critique._


	4. Chapter 4

_Bonjour à tous, voilà le quatrième chapitre._

 _Disclaimer : Bien sur, les personnages présent dans cette histoire ne m'appartiennent pas, ce sont de JK Rowling._

 _C'est un UA (Univers Alternatif) qui se passe plus ou moins à notre époque, donc pas de magie, enfin plus ou moins :P_

 _J'ai préféré mettre cette fanfic en ratingM, parce qu'il y aura de la violence, pour un lemon je ne suis pas sur encore mais je préfère prévenir tout de suite, il y a des couples homo, alors si tu es contre, passe ton chemin, je ne te force à rien du tout._

 _Je tiens à m'excuser pour les fautes, s'il y en a, j'ai eu beau le relire plein de fois, il peut y en avoir qui soient passées sous mon radar._

 _Désolée pour le retard, j'ai été pas mal prise ces temps-ci._

 _Bonne lecture._

 **Chapitre 4.**

Pour son boulot rien n'avait vraiment changé, même empiré, il n'y avait presque plus un jour où il atteignait le chiffre qu'il devait faire. C'est pour cela qu'après deux semaines de boulot, son patron le convoqua et lui annonça que malheureusement ils ne pouvaient plus le garder. Il comprit mais ce fut quand même un coup dur. Il avait normalement un mois de préavis mais il lui proposa de faire une rupture conventionnelle ce qui faisait qu'il finnissait la semaine, m ais toucherait quand même son mois de travail. Il devrait essayer de trouver un boulot le plus rapidement possible.

Heureusement, il avait mis pas mal d'argent de côté et pouvait donc encore garder son appart un petit moment avant de devoir le rendre. Ses amis ainsi que Cédric étaient là pour lui mais ils ne pouvaient pas faire grand chose. Il chercha pendant plus de deux semaines un boulot mais tous les entretiens se passaient pareils. Dés qu'ils apprennaient qu'il faisait parti des ''autres'', il pouvait lire dans leurs yeux qu'il n'aurait pas le boulot.

Ce fut un appel d'Arthur, la troisième semaine qui le fit craquer. Il s'inquiétait beaucoup pour lui et lui demander de revenir. Sirius lui avait parlé et lui avait dit qu'il pouvait trouver un petit boulot pour Harry dans son entreprise. Il lui confia même que Molly ne dormait plus beaucoup à cause de ça. Harry réfléchit mais ce dit en effet que ce serait la meilleure solution. Il prévint son propriétaire qu'il partait. C'était un vieux monsieur tout gentil qui s'appelait Dumbledor quelque chose comme ça. Il vint le lendemain pour signer les papiers, lui dit que normalement il y avait trois mois de préavis mais que s'il arrivait à trouver un autre locataire, il ne paierait pas tous les loyer du préavis. C'était vraiment quelqu'un de gentil. Ils parlèrent un petit moment et il lui confia que sa petite fille était comme lui et qu'il ne comprenait pas pourquoi les gens s'inquiétaient. Il lui demanda de rester fort, qu'il ne fallait pas se laissait faire. Cela lui fit un bien fou, même si ses amis lui répetaient souvent c'était plus fort quand quelqu'un qu'il ne connaissait presque pas, lui disait. Cela lui montrait que tout le monde n'avait pas perdu la tête à cause de toute cette histoire.

Après avoir réglé tout cela, il prepara ses affaires et son copain vint le rejoindre. Il avait pris quelques jours pour l'aider aves son déménagement. Ils savaient tous les deux que se serait dur pour eux mais il comprenait, il avait besoin d'être avec sa famille et puis ici, il voyait bien qu'il commençait à souffrir de l'ambiance qu'il y avait. Rien qu'en regardant Harry on pouvait voir qu'il avait déjà commençait à perdre pas mal de poids. Et puis si cela pouvait le refaire travailler, il ne voyait pas le mal, loin de là.

En effet,Sirius lui avait trouver un petit boulot au service postal de son entreprise, il devra trier le courrier la nuit pour qu'il soit prêt le matin. Il sera tout seul pour s'en occupait Sirius pensait que se serait une bonne idée. Ce qui lui allait parfaitement. Au moins personne ne le regarderait bizarrement. Le temps passa, il recommença à sourire normalement et à presque oublié toute cette histoire. Tous les soirs, Cédric et lui s'appelaient. Et dès qu'il avait deux jours de libre, Cédric venait le voir. Il passait aussi beaucoup plus de temps avec Sirius, il était toujours bon pour lui remonter le moral. George venait aussi de temps en temps. Molly était aux anges, ses enfants venaient de plus en plus souvent chez elle. Et elle aimait avoir Harry près d'elle, elle avait réussi en à peine une ou deux semaines, à le remplumer.

Après un mois et demi à travailler, il se passa quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas vu venir. Le gouvernement anglais avait décidé d'interdir la vente des colorations que les ''autres'' avaient. En effet, le bleu, le vert, le gris ainsi que le rouge furent interdit et il fut même décidé que ceux qui avaient cette couleur là de par une coloration devaient changer de couleur. Il trouva cette loi complêtement stupide, les gens seraient maintenant obligés de voir qu'ils n'étaient pas comme eux. Malheureusement, il ne pouvait rien y faire. Certains des ''autres'' essayèrent de faire retirer la loi mais le gouvernement ne leur prêta aucune attention. Et ce qui devait arriver, arriva, les gens furent de plus en plus violent contre les ''autres''. Pas dans les actes mais plutôt dans les paroles et dans les regards. Harry qui avait repris l'habitude de sortir, fut obligé de diminuer ses sorties. Ses amis virent bien le changement chez lui. Un de ses amis, qui venait de finir son CDI décida de revenir un petit moment dans leur ville natale pour être là pour lui. De plus, il trouva un petit boulot, ce qui fit qu'ils purent passer pas mal de temps ensemble. Mais Dean vit très clairement que Harry allait de plus en plus mal. Et il le comprenait très bien, les gens commençaient à avoir peur, alors qu'il n'y avait aucune raison. Il pensait que cela se calmerait quand les gens verront bien qu'ils n'avaient aucune raison d'avoir peur d'eux.

Il travaillait pendant plus de deux mois maintenant et personne n'avait rien à lui reprocher, il faisait bien son boulot. En même temps trier du courrier n'était pas quelque chose qui demander beaucoup de cervelle mais bon au moins il faisait quelque chose. Quand il rentra le matin vers six heures il vit que Molly était déjà debout cela n'était pas étonnant. Harry lui fit un bisous et lui dit qu'il allait dormir un petit peu mais qu'il mangerait sûrement avec eux. Il descendit après avoir dormi environ quatre heures, ils mangèrent tranquillement tous ensemble. Cela lui avait quand même fait du bien d'être avec ses parents en plus, George rentrait tous les week-end depuis qu'il savait que Harry était là. C'est pour cela qu'il ne fut pas étonnée quand vers 17h son frère arriva dans le salon avec un grand sourire. Il prit Harry par la main et l'emmena dans sa chambre. Il se doutait qu'il voulait lui parler après tout il devait avoir eu son ''rendez-vous'' cette semaine. Et il était aussi excité que lui de savoir comment ça c'était passé. Il était content pour son frère. Cela avait été dur pour lui d'avouer son homosexualité, il lui avait dit en premier vu qu'il savait qu'il le prendrait bien et il lui promit de le soutenir si ça ne se passait pas bien avec le reste de la famille. Même si tout le monde ne fut pas super content. Cela se passa relativement bien. Mais il n'osait encore pas trop en parler avec sa famille, quand il avait besoin d'en parler il venait toujours voir Harry. Même si les Weasley avait bien accepté son homosexualité cela avait été un peu different pour George après tout même si Harry était cinsidéré comme un memebre à part entière de la famille, il y avait quand même quelques différence. C'est surtout Molly qui avait eu un peu demal à l'accepter mais elle aimait son fils et elle le prenait comme il était. Il esperait vraiment que George trouve quelqu'un de bien. Et apparement c'était le cas. Ils discutèrent longtemps quand ils entendirent leur père leur criait de redescendre. Ils arrivèrent dans le salon et leurs parents étaient face à la télé avec le regard grave.

Harry se tourna vers la télé au début, il ne comprit pas puis l'information lui monta enfin au cerveau. Un enfant avec des cheveux bleu avait tué deux enfants dans une cour d'école cette après-midi. Harry mis sa main devant sa bouche, c'était pas possible. Mais le journaliste continua en expliquant que personne ne comprenait comment il avait fait, il n'avait aucune arme et même les temoins ne comprenaient pas. A ce qu'il paraît il les avaient juste touché et ils étaient mort. Le journaliste finit en disant que le gouvernement anglais voulait que toutes les personnes aux cheveux de couleur devait se rendre dans leur poste de police le plus proche. Harry regarda sa famille présente dans le salon.

« -Je dois y aller.

-Non, Harry. » Arthur se leva et le prit par les épaules. « Nous ne savons pas ce qu'ils vont faire de vous je ne te laisserais pas partir sans savoir où tu vas. »

Harry s'écarta de lui.

« Des enfants sont morts, je serais sûrement plus en sécurité avec la police qu'en ville. Tu as vu comment les gens me regarde, ça va s'empirer et avec ce qu'il vient de se passer, je n'ose même pas imaginer ce qu'ils vont nous faire. »

George le prit dans ses bras. « Je vais t'aider à faire ton sac, et je t'accompagnerai. »

Ils montèrent dans la chambre d'Harry pour préparer quelques affaires sans un mot. George le laissa seul le temps de descendre le sac, il lui dit qu'il attendait dans la voiture. Harry resta debout au milieu de sa chambre, il espéra la revoir un jour, mais il sentait au fond de lui que cela ne serait peur être pas possible. Il descendit et vit Molly et Arthur devant la porte d'entrée. Molly avait les larmes aux yeux. Il s'approcha d'elle, la prit dans ses bras puis lui chuchota.

« -Ne t'inquiète pas, tout va bien se passait et je serais à la maison bien avant l'arrivée du bébé de Bill. »

Puis il sentit Arthur le prendre dans ses bras en lui disant de prendre bien soin de lui.

Il monta dans la voiture de George, il essaya de détendre l'athmosphère mais que pouvait-il dire, c'était peut être la dernière fois qu'ils se voyaient avant au moins très longtemps.

Quand ils arrivèrent au poste de police, Harry prit George dans ses bras et il sortit de la voiture. Ils s'étaient mis d'accord qu'il ne l'accompagnerait pas. Il ne savait pas comment il serait traité et ne voulait pas que George voit ça.

Quand il passa la porte, il n'y avait pas grand monde. Un policier le vit, lui demanda d'aller à l'acceuil. Il se diriga vers le comptoir juste en face de lui. La policière qui était en train d'écrire leva la tête.

« -Oui, c'est pour quoi ?

-Hum... Je fais parti de ceux qui ont une couleur...

-Ahh oui, bien sur attendait deux secondes. »

Elle prit le téléphone à côté d'elle.

« Oui, Eric c'est moi, t'es déjà parti avec les ''autres''... Non, ok alors attend deux secondes je t'en envoie un autre... Ouais, il arrive. »

Elle se retourna vers Harry.

« -Victor, emmène ce jeune homme à Eric. »

Le fameux Victor s'approcha de lui et lui demanda de le suivre. Plein de question se bousculait dans sa tête mais vu le regard peu amène qu'il lui lança, il préféra s'abstenir. Ils marchèrent dans un couloir pour arriver à l'autre bout du poste de police. Un Homme plutôt grand, châtain avec un air joyeux sur le visage les attendait.

« -Merci Victor, je prend le relais. »

Victor répondit par un grognement et s'en alla. Eric se tourna vers lui.

« -Alors, voilà le petit dernier. J'ai besoin de ton nom, ton prénom et ton numero de sécurité social, s'il te plait.

-Oui bien sur, Je m'appelle Harry Potter. » Il chercha dans son sac pour sortir sa carte vital pour donner son numéro. Eric le rentra sur l'ordinateur après quelques minutes, il le regarda.

« -C'est bon, alors on va vous emmener près de Londres et de là ils prendront soin de vous. »

Harry hésita, il ne savait pas s'il pouvait poser des questions. Mais après tout, il avait bien le droit de savoir.

« -Vous savez ce qu'ils vont faire de nous ?

-Désolé, on ne nous a rien dit » Il avait vraiment l'air désolé, il invita Harry à le suivre. Ils sortirent du poste de police. A l'extérieur, un bus les attendait. Quand il monta dans le bus, il vit qu'une dizaine des ''autres'' étaient présent. Il remarqua Luna tout de suite et se dirigea vers elle. Quand elle le vit, un sourire vint instantanément éclairer son visage.

« -Harry, tu es là aussi.

-Oui, comme toi à ce que je vois. Ca va ?

-Oui oui, même si je me demande ce qu'il va nous arriver. »

C'était en effet la question qui tournait dans toutes les têtes. Harry était content de connaître au moisn une personne, surtout quand il vit comment les autres le regardaient. Encore et toujours ce regard entre la haine et la peur. Mais qu'avait-il bien pu faire pour que même ceux comme lui le regarde comme ça. Eric rentra lui aussi dans le bus.

« -Je vais vous accompagner jusqu'au terminus ensuite, je vous laisserai au main d'un de mes collègues de là-bas. »

Après ces mots, le bus demarra. Luna s'endormi rapidement. Harry ne put dormir, il regardait le paysage, en essayant d'oublier pourquoi il était là.

Après une heure et demie de trajet, ils arrivèrent devant l'hotel de police de Londres. Eric les fit sortir et en effet un autre policier les attendait devant. Celui là n'avait pas forcement l'air sympathique ni le contraire d'ailleurs. Harry espera qu'il serait cool avec eux. Après tout il y avait deux trois enfants et il ne fallait pas les effrayer, même si les adultes l'étaient aussi.

Ils montèrent dans un autre bus, et ils arrivèrent devant un grand batiment, Harry ne saurait dire à quoi il servait. Il semblait immense. Quand ils entrèrent dans ce batiment, ils durent se mettre en file indienne, ils passaient devant une femme, qui prenait leur nom, prenom, numero de securité social et leur ville. Harry remarqua aussi qu'elle nota leur couleur de cheveux. Ils leurs prirent aussi leur télephone en leur disant qu'il ne devait pas s'inquiéter qu'il pourrait joindre leur famille sous peu. Ensuite elle leur donnait un numéro de chambre. En effet dans les étages il y avait plein de pièce qui avaient été aménagées pour en faire des chambres. Harry était au dernier étage et était dans une chambre tout seul. Il se dit que peut être quelqu'un le rejoindrait vu qu'il y avait un autre lit. Un médecin passa le voir, et lui prit un peu de son sang, avant de lui dire de bien rester dans sa chambre en attendant. Puis Harry se coucha. Quand il se reveilla, il ne vit personne dans la chambre. Il regarda par la fenêtre et vit qu'il avait pas mal de militaire qui gardait le bâtiment, il se demandait s'ils étaient là pour les empêcher de sortir ou pour les protéger de ceux qui étaient à l'extérieur. Il se doutait bien que sa première hypothèse devait être la bonne. Quand il fut midi, une infirmière lui apporta un repas, en disant que c'était temporaire la cuisine n'était pas encore tout à fait prête mais qu'après il y aurait un réfectoire. Cela ne rassura pas du tout Harry, parce que cela impliquer qu'il restera sûrement plus que quelques jours ici. Heureusement, il avait pris des livres et son ordinateur. Il put au moins s'occuper.

C'est au milieux de l'après-midi, qu'un autre médecin, qu'il n'avait pas vu encore, entra dans sa chambre. Il était très grand avec des cheveux qui lui tombaient sur les épaules, d'un noir encore plus foncé qu'Harry. Il avait l'air plutôt sévère, et Harry était, pour être honnête avec lui-même, plutôt intimidé par cet homme.

« -Bonjour, je suis le docteur Snape. Je suppose que vous avez plein de question, et je suis là pour y répondre en parti.

-Hum, eh bien, qu'est ce que nous faisons ici ?

-Je suppose que vous savez ce qu'il s'est passé avec le garçon » Après un hochement de tête de Harry, il continua. « -Le gouvernement a pensé qu'il serait mieux de vous réunir pour essayer de comprendre ce qu'il se passe.

-Et qu'est ce qu'il se passe alors ?

-Le garçon a tout de suite était emmené, et nous pensons que votre couleur de cheveux, n'est pas là que pour faire jolie. » Il dit cela avec un rictus sur le visage, Harry pensait que c'était parce qu'il ne devait pas vraiment apprécier les autres. Ce qui n'aidait pas Harry à plus l'apprécier que cela. Snape ne se rendit compte de rien et continua de parler. « Nous avions déjà remarqué que cela avait une influence sur votre ADN. Et nous pensons que cela vous donne des pouvoirs. »

Harry regarda le médecin avec un regard plutôt surpris, il pensait surtout qu'il était completement fou.

« -Euh vous voulez dire comme les X-men ?

-Oui c'est ça, plus ou moins. Il me faut donc vous demander si vous avez l'impression que quelque chose à changer chez vous ?

-Non pas spécialement. »

Le médecin lui posa encore quelques questions, mais une trottée dans la tête de Harry.

« -Désolé mais vous êtes un psychiatre ?

-Je vois que vous êtes perspicace. En effet je suis psychiatre, je travaille surtout en recherche, pour comprendre, les liens entre notre organisme et notre esprit. C'est pourquoi ils ont fait appel à moi.

-Et en attendant vous avez déjà une idée sur nous.

-J'aimerais vous répondre mais quand je le ferais c'est seulement au moment où je pourrais répondre à toutes vos questions. »

Harry comprit que peut-être ce qu'il n'aimait pas c'est qu'il n'avait encore aucune réponse concrète et cet homme ne devait pas avoir l'habitude d'avoir de problème sans réponse.

Il lui posa encore deux trois questions avant de quitter la chambre, il lui précisa que normalement demain matin, il pourra aller prendre son repas dans le réfectoire situé au rez-de-chaussé. Mais ce soir, il aura encore le plateau repas dans sa chambre, avant que Snape ne sorte, Harry prit son courage à deux mains et demandé des nouvelles de Luna. Il lui dit que ce n'était pas lui qui s'occuper d'elle mais qu'il verrait pour avoir de ses nouvelles.

 _Et voilà l'histoire avance un peu plus, j'espère que cela vous a plu._

 _Merci pour vos reviews, ça fait toujours plaisir._

 _N'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review, je suis ouverte à n'importe quelle critique._


End file.
